The Lion King: Gaara's Story
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara is the heir to the throne of the Pridelands. He was abandoned at birth and everyone hates him because of the demon controlling him. Can Gaara learn to control the beast within him and find true love?
1. chapter 1

**This is my take on the Lion King of Gaara was the main character. I thought it was worth a try so I hope you like it! Disclaimer I don't own the Naruto characters or the Lion King.**

Hi. My name is Gaara and I am the heir to the throne for becoming the King of the Pridelands. My mother died when I was born and my father abandoned me after learning that the demon inside me caused her death. Everyone inside Pride Rock hated me. But my friend Naruto's family adopted me so I didn't feel as lonely anymore. The demon had a thirst for blood and I always had trouble controlling it. Every now and then I lose control and kill a fellow ally. Now everyone fears me for what I've become. At least my adoptive family still loves me...

I felt a sharp claw dig into my shoulder. Unsure of what it was, I pounced on them ready to kill but to my surprise, it was Naruto. "Got you Gaara! Bet you were scared!" "I was not! You just caught me off guard is all." "Fine. Oh Gaara, I thought of a way to control that thing inside you." "That thing has a bame you know. It's Shukaku." "Whatever. Follow me."

I had no idea what Naruto was up to but I was too curious to refuse. We walked all the way to an open field before he said "What if you try taming Shukaku by hunting?" I thought that was stupid. Until I realized that it was very similar to what I already do. I tried and it didn't stop the craving at all. The feeling of catching my prey only made me want to kill more.

Giving up, I went back home to rest. Shukaku doesn't let me sleep so I try to get one of my siblings to keep watch. Temari worries WAY to much over and Kankuro doesn't really care much. "Gaara, you need your rest. I'll keep watch." Temari always does this when I don't want to rest. To me, its an utterly pointless thing to do. Just to please her I got layed down and pretended to sleep. A few hours later, I got up once I knew everyone was asleep and went outside.

Everything seemed so peaceful. To peaceful to me. All of a sudden, I heard a rustle in the grass and spotted the most beautiful thing in my entire life. A female lion cub came out to me. Her fur was white as snow like mine and her eyes were as green as an emerald. She was coming directly toward me. Do I attack her? Is she an enemy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gonna try to make this series long but It may take me a while to write this anf figure out what happens next. Here's part 2 I hope you like** **it!**

I didn't know what to do. Is she an ally of the Pridelands or an enemy? Before I coukd react she spoke to me. "You're Gaara right? I've heard so much about you." I was in shock. How would she know about me if we never even met before? "How do you know my name?" "I live not too far from here and word spreads fast. Everyone seems to be afraid of you but I'm not."

She actually cares about me? No one really ever has before. I guess I can trust her. "Ok then. I'll trust you. I'm Gaara. Tell me your name." "My name's Lily. I live right in that mountain over there." "You do know that I have a demon inside me right? I could have already killed you by now yet you stay with me. Why is that?" "I want to help you control it. Please Gaara. " "Fine. I guess if you're helping me we became friends right?" "Definitely. See you tomorrow Gaara."

She seems so kind and compassionate. I gotta learn to control Shukaku soon so I don't accidentally kill her as well.

I started training with Sasuke and Sakura the next morning. "Sasuke kun, please can I be your mate?" "For the last time, No means no Sakura! Focus our training!" "Mind if I join?" "Oh hey Gaara. Not at all. " I started using my power. Oh right. You guys don't know about my power yet. The demon inside me is made of sand so I have the ability to control sand. It can also prevent me from getting injured. I released my sand at the two of them. Sasuke avoided it with ease which was no surprise. Sakura however, was too busy worrying about Sasuke to notice the sand coming straight for her. "I guess I went a bit overboard huh?" "I'll take care of Sakura. Gaara, I think you should go." I didn't mean to cause any harm. I can't help it. I sigh as I look at my reflection in the lake. "Why can't I be normal?" Its all I've ever asked myself but now I don't know anymore. I closed my eyes for one second out of frustration. The next thing I knew, I woke to the moon shining down on me and Lily laying beside me looking at the stars.

"Lily... What are you doing here?" Dhe just looked at me and smiled. "I watched you to make sure Shukaku wouldn't come out. I didn't mean to wake you." "You didn't wake me. I didn't know you knew about the demon coming out while I sleep." "I've heard all about you remember?" She rubbed her head into my mane and purred. I did the same in response. I never wanted this to end. We ran through the grass and chased each other under the moonlight until dawn. The Sun rose over the horizon. "I got to go Gaara. See you later." And with that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying my best to keep these chapters ling and interesting for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and give me ideas or any stories you want to see me do in the future!**

Years later, I've grown into an adult. My red mane fully grown and my power is stronger than ever. Lately, my friends have accepted me for who I was and weren't afraid of the demon inside me. The bloodlust I once had is gone now thanks to knowing that Lily is here. Part of me wants to be more than friends but I don't know if she feels the same way. Now is not the time to worry about that. Here comes Lily now. "Hey Gaara! I've been looking all over for you!" "How come?" "Naruto wanted me to find you and bring you to him. He has something urgent to tell you." I want to tell her how I feel but its probably too soon. I'll tell her later. "Alright let's go."

"Gaara! Kakashi sensei told me the news! Have you heard it?" Honestly I've been too busy having the time of my life with Lily that I haven't been paying much attention. "No. Why? Did something happen?" "Only that our enemy is coming to claim our land! They are coming tonight so be prepared to fight Gaara. We need you." I can't believe I missed something so important. How could I haven't heard this important information? "I'll tell the others and get them ready. " "Ok Gaara. I'll check the border."

I ran as fast as I could to the others to warn them. I immediately warned Lily first. "Lily! The enemy is coming. I want you go hide. I can't bear to lose you." "Gaara you will never lose me and I'm fighting with you no matter what tpu try to do to talk me out of it." I knew I couldn't argue with her so I nodded and went over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Did you hear about the enemy coming to the Pridelands?" "Yeah. We've been training and we are ready to attack." "Good to hear. I'll see you tonight then." I walked away knowing that once this battle starts, there will be no turning back.

Lily approached me slowly and looked into my eyes. At that moment, I wanted to tell her in case I don't survive the fight. "Lily, will you do me the honor of being my mate?" She stared at me with shock. Then she smiled and tears were running down her face. "Yes. Yes Gaara I'll be your mate. It's all I ever wanted. I love you." "I love you too Lily."

That moment, I realized it was midnight. The enemy lions climbed over the hill snarling at us. "Well well well. If it isn't Gaara. Long time no see my boy." A orange lion with scars all over his body stepped in front of me. He looked old, scrawny but muscular. His mane was all messed up and he had dried up blood covering his entire body.

"Who are you and what do you want?" This man puzzled me. He looked so familiar but I can't figure it out.

"Don't you remember me Gaara? I'm your Father. I'm taking what is rightfully mine in the first place! Attack!" with that order, the enemy attacked and rhe two sides collided. Lily and the others were all busy fighting so the only one left to attack was my father. Wait a minute. He was the ruler before I was born. That means I can take his rightful place as king! "Father, you abandoned me as a cub. I am the heir to the throne can can claim my place once I become of age. You don't deserve to become king after all you've done!" The anger inside me was overwhelming. Unable to resist, I released Shukaku. and attacked him with everything I had. "Ha! Foolish boy! I have the same power as you and I know all about Shukaku because I was the one who put him inside you."

It was him who caused me all this pain and misery throughout my life? That's it. He's going to die. With all my power I used my Tailed Beast Bomb attack and Struck him directly at his heart.Golden sand spilled out everywhere from his body covering the battlefield completely. "Heh... You bested me son. I know that the Pridelands is in good hands now." With those last words, my father died. Even though he left me all those years ago, I couldn't help but cry knowing my dad is really gone. The other lions roar in protest and anger. They wanted revenge for their leader's death. I knew that this fight was about to get ugly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. I noticed people actually liking and saving my story so thank you for all your support! Oh and I'm planning on doing a sequel after I finish this story. So stay tuned for that one. Here's the next chapter.**

"You killed our leader! You are going to die for what you did!" I won't let myself die. I need to live for Lily. She completes me. I won't lose to these stray cats. They are worthy to be called lions to me. All of my friends strike first before they realized what was going on. We clawed at one another causing blood to fly everywhere. I used my sand to protect everyone when they needed to defwnd themselves. I was about to crush them with my Sand Coffin when I heard a voice.

"Gaara! Don't kill them! They are just like us." I look up to to see my mate Lily running up to me. She truly cared about them even though they almost killed the entire clan. "Sigh... Ok. I'll let them live. Only because you told me to." The lions were angry. They didn't want to be saved because of Lily. "I rather die fighting than to be saved by a lioness! Brothers and sisters, attack! Leave Gaara to me."

The clash began. I had back my strength so I don't accidentally kill them. I tried to trap him in my sand but he was too quick. "I expected you to be stronger then this Gaara. This will make things much easier for me to kill Lily." As soon as I heard him say that, I snapped. Shukaku immediately came out and buried the lion ten feet underground with sand. The lions saw what happened and surrendered. "Gaara! Are you okay?" Lily ran to me and started to cry. "I thought that I was gonna lose you." "Lily, you will never lose me. I'll always be by your side till the end. Don't forget that."

One lion stepped forward and started to speak. "I finally understand why your mate is trying to say. We are all lions so we shoukd live in harmony. I'm sorry for all of thetrouble we caused." "Its fine. I'm just glad that its over." I was so relieved that everything was back to normal. Until Lily told me something shocking. "Um.. Gaara? I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the final chapter of this story. There will be a sequel so stay tuned for that. If you have any requests about what you want me to write, then pm me. Enjoy.**

"What?!?! You're pregnant? When did this happen?" "A while ago. But we are going to be parents!" This was great news to me. I can finally show everyone that I'm not who I seem to be by raisrd my child. "I can't wait to be a father."

A few months later, I was crowned king of the Pridelands with Lily as my queen. I can finally prove to everyone that I'm not really a monster. My child will be the next heir so I must make sure that the land is protected. The next thing I knew, my mate was in labor.I ran as fast as my paws would take me to the cave. My mate is about to give birth and I refuse to miss it. This is the most important moment of my life and I don't want to miss the birth of my child.

"Gaara! You made it!" "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I couldn't believe I. was about to be a father. It was absolutely terrifying. How will I take care of the child? I didn't even know what it was like to have a father.

"Gaara! It's starting!" Crap. Lily's giving birth. Oh crap. What do I do? I'm not prepared for this. "Gaara. It's a girl."

I have a daughter? I can't believe it's true. I'm officially a father."Gaara, what do you want to name her?" I thought about it for a while. Until suddenly, I knew what to name her. "Welcome to the Pridelands Hinata."

 **This is the ending for this story. I'm starting to write the sequel so I will probably have the first chapter out later today. The second one will be a pairing of Hinata and Sasori. I hope you liked this story and will stick around for the second one.**


End file.
